grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Murrows
A lovely sweet girl who is a musician. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Tiffany grew up to be a sweet, lovely Christian girl with a love for music. However, she has a rather difficult childhood. She had to endure having an abusive father who often beat her and nearly killed her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Finally managing to get away from her abusive father, she comes to Grasmere Valley to follow her dream of being a music artist. She is a good pianist and everyone in the town absolutely loves Tiffany. She often plays in the background with her piano. The town want her to go with Sam Watkins and to bring the pair together. Volume 17 She is among those who is intrigued with the new bakery being opened up by Toby the Baker. Volume 19 She is at the Church party when Sam Watkins decides to try and go back home to East Grinstead to his family. He had been kicked out of the house but due to his lack of social skills and been deemed to be odd as a result of his very strict background, Sam had been made fun of by the likes of Wilma Timber and Patricia Yates in the town so much so he wants to go back to his former life, leave the town and his new found faith behind. Wilma and Patricia are making mean comments about him being an alien as he is a socially awkward individual.Tiffany seeing them talking about him wondering if he is human throws it back at them as she was surprised that wasn't the case with them as she goes to see what the problem is. Tiffany who has feelings for him pleads for him to stay. He doesn't recognise her feelings and had already texted his father is coming to collect him. Tiffany then blurts out she loves him causing for everyone in the church party to hear this from inside and rush outside to see what was going on. They give very unhelpful comments making Sam feel more overwhelmed and isolated and causes him to desperately try and call his father. He eventually gets a text from him which causes him fall to the ground in despair. Tiffany fed up of the onlookers just wanting more gossip, demands them to go away, and eventually they do. With Tiffany and Sam by themselves Tiffany who had seen text says that her father had rejected taking Sam back to which he confirms that was the case. Tiffany declares her love to him again and while the town was crazy there were those that really cared about him and for him not to go back to a religion of works when he knew the truth of the Gospel. He then says that he is staying and they walk off holding hands, indicating they have began to date. Volume 20 Tiffany Murrows during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley award when Brock Abraham is having a panic attack about presenting award, she goes to him and asks if she can return an overdue library book. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 12 Battle of the Bands She performed in the Battle of the Bands but lost to Alex Lawrence and Moving Piano Girl. Episode 13 The Ed Prescot Show? She is among those in the audience during The Ed Prescot Show which during it changed to The Nanny Prescot Show and then The Gypsie from Pakipsy Show before it eventually ended.